A Isca
by XL Nozes
Summary: “Tentação, luxúria, desejo... algo do gênero?”, instigou-a. Hermione continuou a anuir, o cheiro dele instigava-a a lançar-se em seus braços, a exigir que ele fizesse coisas muito, muito feias com ela. UA. Two-shot. Alerta, maiores de dezoito anos.


**Disclaimer:**

A estória é minha, as personagens são outra situação.

Eu pretendia fazer uma one-shot. Rápida, na verdade. Mas a minha incapacidade de parar de falar transformou-a em uma two-shot.

**Alerta!** Conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**-o-**

**A ISCA**

**by XL Nozes**

**-o-**

A garota deitada no chão da casa contorceu-se diante do flash de luz que veio em sua direção. Ela curvou-se, afastando a coluna do chão, os membros rígidos e os olhos abertos, quase aterrorizados.

- Isso funcionará?

Perguntou um homem a observar a cena. O corpo da menina convulsionou e jazeu, imóvel, no chão. Uma névoa rosada circundava-a e a garota a aspirava em bocadas de ar, como se estivesse a sufocar.

- Esperemos que sim – disse uma segunda voz masculina, mais velha. – Essa é a nossa última alternativa.

- Está tudo pronto? – o primeiro perguntou, olhando desconfiadamente para o corpo inerte no meio do cômodo.

- Tudo o que podíamos fazer. O restante é responsabilidade dela.

A névoa sumia aos poucos, inspirada completamente pela jovem, enquanto os dois homens observavam o seu trabalho.

-

Ela se moveu lentamente, sentindo a areia do chão apertada contra a sua bochecha direita. As pálpebras ergueram-se aos poucos e o mundo começou a girar. Ela piscou uma vez, então duas, três, tentando fazer as coisas entrarem em foco. A massa verde no extremo lado esquerdo tomava forma até virar copa de árvores, o marrom logo a baixo distinguia-se em troncos. Hermione Granger dobrou-se, sentindo o seu abdômen queimar em uma dor estranha a ela – como se não a machucasse realmente. Com uma mão apoiada contra as árvores próximas, ela pôs-se de pé, os joelhos trêmulos insistindo que ela se mantivesse no chão. Apertou os olhos tentando focar sua mente no que precisava fazer. Uma mão apertou a têmpora direita enquanto ela lutava para organizar os próprios pensamentos. Não era comum ver a senhorita Granger sem conseguir distinguir uma linha de pensamento. Inspirou profundamente e, entre a névoa que cobria sua mente, conseguiu achar o que eles haviam insistentemente falado.

Tinha que achar o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort. Tinha que achá-lo logo.

Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e seus passos eram quase desesperados enquanto ela se arrastava para o interior da mata.

O plano não parecia particularmente ruim, ela apenas não estava muito feliz de ter sido escolhida a isca. Suprimiu um gemido, a mão apertando o tecido sobre o seu ventre. Inspirou fundo duas vezes antes de encontrar forças para seguir errando. O Lorde das Trevas deveria estar por aqui em algum lugar. Ela só precisava achá-lo e tudo seguiria o seu curso. Só precisava achá-lo...

Engoliu um soluço. Não sabia há quanto tempo vagava por entre as árvores, buscando-o, mas ele já deveria ter aparecido. Deveria ter seguido o cheiro dela, encontrado-a.

Deixou-se cair contra o tronco, encolhendo-se entre as raízes. Suas pernas estavam doloridas e o calor que cobria a sua barriga era suficiente para fazê-la coçar a pele. Enfiou uma mão entre os cabelos, irritando-se quando os dedos prenderam-se nos nós. Talvez... Talvez ela devesse procurar um rio. É, um rio. Lá ela poderia livrar-se do calor que a consumia, que a impedia de pensar racionalmente. Ergueu-se, trêmula, e apurou os ouvidos para o barulho de água. Não ouvia nada que pudesse guiá-la. De fato, não ouvia nada além dos gemidos angustiados dentro da sua própria cabeça. Um gemido escapou-lhe e Hermione levou uma mão à testa, sentindo-se febril. Sua pele começava a acumular suor e a vontade de roçar as suas cochas aumentava a cada instante.

Deu um passo hesitante, seu joelho fraquejando diante do peso. Não conseguiria, sabia que não conseguiria. Suas digitais arranharam-se contra a casca de uma árvore enquanto ela buscava algo que a mantivesse de pé. Seu corpo caiu como morto no chão enquanto o mundo girava. Ela inspirou profundamente, mas o ar parecia manter seus pulmões vazios e secar a sua língua. Ela queria... Exalou, encolhendo-se, os dedos apertando a pele sobre seu ventre. A visão escurecia aos poucos, as bordas ficando cinzentas, evoluindo para pretas e, logo, Hermione perdeu a consciência.

-

Havia algo fresco e molhado em sua testa e a garota soltou um suspiro sôfrego, quase aliviado. Sua coluna se curvou, afastando o corpo do chão e os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos enquanto ela fechava as mãos, os joelhos roçando um contra o outro.

- Acordada? - veio uma voz definitivamente masculina, sobre ela.

A jovem mordeu o lábio para segurar um gemido e controlar a vontade de pular em cima de quem quer que fosse. Hermione ergueu as pálpebras lentamente e deparou-se com um par de olhos de um verde tão profundo que o ar de seus pulmões extinguiu-se. O cheiro dele começava a fazer um caminho sinuoso para dentro das suas narinas, era uma mistura almiscarada de madeira e chuva. As duas esmeraldas afastaram-se e a garota pode vê-lo melhor - o nariz aristocrático coroado por um par de óculos redondos, o queixo quadrado e firme, os lábios de um tom de pele mais escuro, as sobrancelhas grossas, o cabelo negro e desarranjado no topo de sua cabeça.

Merlin, ela estava em apuros.

Esse definitivamente não era o Lorde das Trevas e ela _realmente_ estava em apuros.

O que quer que eles tivessem feito com ela havia colocado os seus hormônios em frenesi e o único pensamento coerente que conseguia fazer o caminho pela sua mente enevoada até a sua consciência era que ele não era o homem certo.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou com uma voz barítona que fez o seu corpo apertar-se.

A mão masculina subiu lentamente em direção à toalha que se encontrava em sua frente, entretanto, no desespero de não fazer que pudesse destruir a missão, Hermione debateu-se para trás, ignorando a forma como sua pele arrastava-se sobre as folhas e galhos.

- Senhorita? – perguntou, incerto, a mão encolhendo-se.

- Só não me toque. Não... não me toque – ela murmurou, os olhos apertando-se enquanto tentava ergueu-se. Cambaleou para trás, a espádua batendo contra uma árvore próxima e evitando uma queda.

- Você não deveria estar em pé – levantou-se também, mas manteve a distância que ela insistia em impor.

- Eu preciso ir... – balbuciou a menina, fazendo a curva da árvore. Logo seguia em frente, concentrava-se em colocar um pé em frente ao outro.

- Você não parece bem – ele argumentou, seguindo-a de longe.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, convencendo-se a afastar-se dele o mais depressa que as suas pernas descoordenadas permitiam. O cheiro dele chamava-a para perto e os seus hormônios exigiam que ela atendesse ao pedido. Queria tanto agarrá-lo e fazer coisas que deixariam a sua vizinha escandalizada!

- Me deixe em paz! – resfolegou, sentia o suor escorrer de sua testa em direção ao queixo e a idéia de jogar tudo para o alto e ignorar suas responsabilidades parecia mais e mais tentadora.

Sentiu-se apenas mais confortável quando parou de ouvir os passos atrás de si.

-

Suas pernas falharam e a garota caiu com força sobre o chão, seus joelhos doloridos e ralados. Merlin, não agüentava mais. Se não o encontrasse logo teria... teria que tomar o problema nas próprias mãos. Ela era uma garota moderna e poderia fazer isso. Sentia o gosto de sangue dançando sobre a língua, resultado de morder o lábio com tanta força. Continuou, engatinhando. Não havia garantias de que a pressão que sentia dentro de si não pioraria depois do que estava considerando fazer. Ela precisava de um rio. Um rio bem gelado.

Seu corpo espasmou e a garota viu-se com a face pressionada contra as folhas semi-apodrecidas, os braços envolvendo a barriga. Oh, Merlin. Só... Só... Sua mão direita deslizou sobre a cocha, sua mente enchendo-se com imagens do moreno que havia tentado ajudá-la. Quase se arrependia de tê-lo deixado ir. Seus dedos seguraram a barra da saia e começaram a puxá-la para cima, só precisava... Abanou a cabeça. Não, não era essa o ponto. O que ela realmente precisava era achar o Lorde das Trevas e ponto.

Seu corpo apertou-se e ela deixou um gemido escapar. Era hora do plano B, o rio. Abaixou as pálpebras e tentou concentrar-se no som da água. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que, de fato, podia ouvi-lo. Devia estar tão distraída com os próprios pensamentos pervertidos que não havia reparado antes.

Arrastou-se, trôpega, para a fonte de som. Caindo dentro da água sem preocupar-se com roupas ou temperatura. O frio cobriu a sua pele suada, refrescando a sua mente e colocando os seus pensamentos em ordem – o calor no seu ventre apenas um lembrança. Deitou-se, flutuando com a correnteza.

Não acreditava que havia passado tantas horas perambulando sem encontrar o Lorde das Trevas. A floresta era território dele, não? Por isso ele atacava os aldeães que insistiam que entrar na mata, prendendo-os ou matando-os. Por isso as forças que haviam sido enviadas para livrarem-se dele haviam falhado – porque ele era um feiticeiro que se recusava a seguir as leis dos homens. Por isso eles precisavam destruí-lo.

Ela quase se sentia uma vadia com o plano que os anciãos e os conselheiros haviam elaborado.

Não passavam de um par de feitiços elaborados pelos conselheiros da vila – os poucos homens que nasciam com o dom da magia – que deveriam, simplesmente, levar qualquer ser vivo com um cromossomo Y a levá-la para a cama (para o topo de uma mesa, contra uma parede, no chão – que seja). Até aí o plano não parecia particularmente engenhoso. Entretanto, eles haviam colocado um feitiço que deveria ligar a vida dela à do primeiro homem que a aceitasse, fazendo-os dependentes um do outro.

A parte final do plano envolvia a morte dela e, em conseqüência, a morte dele, mas isso não deveria ser pensado agora.

Expirou. Não era como se ela estivesse feliz em andar para uma armadilha que terminava com a extinção de sua própria vida, mas, para Hermione Granger, a vida funcionava de forma muito prática e racional. Alguém precisava impedir Voldemort de continuar matando as pessoas, coisa que não havia acontecido em mais de vinte anos de tropas enviadas com este exato objetivo, e, se essa era a única forma, a senhorita Granger não hesitaria em fazer o que era certo. Além do mais, não era como se alguém fosse sentir falta dela.

-

Seus olhos, abertos, observavam o céu enquanto ela era levada. A temperatura deixava de ser suficiente aos poucos e a garota encontrava-se frustrada por não haver tirado o Lorde de onde quer que ele se escondesse. Mergulhou, esperando que isso a mantivesse racional o bastante para bolar um plano para encontrá-lo. Não sentia fome ou sede. Não sentia qualquer coisa além da vontade de procurar pelo primeiro espécime masculino disponível e agarrá-lo.

Quando emergiu, abrindo os olhos depois de passar a mão pelo rosto, uma casa entrou em seu campo de visão.

Aquela podia apenas ser a residência do Lorde das Trevas.

Era muito menos gótica e muito mais vitoriana do que qualquer poderia ter esperado.

Arrastou-se para fora da correnteza sentindo as pernas tremerem. Inspirou, ansiosa e temerosa ao mesmo tempo. Se tudo desse certo, o alívio estava a apenas dez metros de distância. Com esse pensamento, sua mente nebulosa e seus membros tensos a levaram.

Os nós de seus dedos bateram contra a madeira clara da porta e ela apoiou-se pesadamente contra o beiral que rodeava a varanda, os músculos das cochas contraídos, roçando uma e outra vez. Um gemido apertado, particularmente similar a um ganido, escapou-lhe a garganta quando aquele par de olhos ridiculamente verdes apareceram depois que a porta se abriu.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

Ow, droga. A voz dele era grave e cada vez que o ar passava por seus lábios era como se ondas de calor a envolvessem. Mordeu o lábio inferior, controlando-se para fazer uma pergunta ridícula enquanto a sua única intenção envolvia aquele pedaço de mal caminho apertado entre as suas pernas.

- O... Lorde das Trevas? – disse em voz trêmula e arfante, seus joelhos fraquejaram e Hermione agarrou mais fortemente à madeira.

- Sou eu, em que posso ajudá-la?

O mundo desabou e a garota foi com ele, caindo sobre o piso.

- Eu disse que a senhorita não estava bem – insistiu, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, sem tocá-la.

Agora, ao lado dele, sabendo que aquele é o homem que ela buscava, todo o seu corpo parecia estar em ignição. Sentia tanto calor, tão fundo que a vontade de engatinhar para fora de sua própria pele a fazia aspirar o ar em bocadas. Seus dedos agarraram o tecido molhado sobre as suas cochas de forma desesperada, puxando-o para todos os lados. Sua entreperna estava úmida e, por mais que apertasse os quadris contra o solo, nada parecia aliviar o desespero.

- E... u... – arfou, não conseguia coordenar as suas cordas vocais.

- Colocaram um feitiço bem terrível em você, não? – perguntou em um tom cordial que a deixou desesperada.

Eles deveriam ter colocado um feitiço nela, um que impedisse qualquer homem de resistir. Entretanto, o rapaz em frente a ela não parecia particularmente tentando a agarrá-la em qualquer momento próximo. Sua aflição acumulava-se. Friccionou os quadris mais uma vez, seu desespero quase bordando em lágrimas. Anuiu sem conseguir responder.

- Tentação, luxúria, desejo... algo do gênero? – instigou-a.

Hermione continuou a balançar a cabeça, o cheiro dele instigava-a a lançar-se em seus braços, a exigir que ele fizesse coisas muito, muito feias com ela.

- Eu posso preparar uma poção. Deve levar alguns dias, mas lhe livraria de qualquer coisa que fizeram.

Diante da menção dos dias, os olhos castanhos dela saltaram. Não! Ela tinha... tinha que seduzi-lo. Era esse o plano!

Meneando, usou seus dedos trêmulos e desesperados para puxá-lo pela gola, trazendo sua boca em direção à sua. Os lábios dele não eram particularmente macios ou volumosos. Eram finos e havia um pequeno pedaço de pele solta na comissura direita, mas isso não importava. Ele surpreendeu-se com o choque, a boca abrindo-se suavemente em um pequeno "o". Hermione não perdeu a oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo.

Ele sentiu o calor quente da língua macia dela e soltou um rápido e curto gemido enquanto uma das mãos femininas agarrava os seus cabelos e puxava a sua cabeça para trás, debruçando-se sobre ele. O rapaz permitia que a língua feminina vagasse pela sua boca, surpreso. Hermione não soube o que o despertou, mas logo ele retribuía o beijo com mesmo abandono.

Algo estava crescendo entre eles, algo quente, insatisfeito e que apenas crescia em intensidade. E ela estava sufocando nisso. Empurrou-o contra o chão, pressionando o seu corpo contra os músculos dele. O Lorde estava tentando murmurar agora, tentando afastar-se, mas isso era o que ela precisava, o que vinha aqui fazer.

As mãos masculinas finalmente tomaram vida, empurrando suavemente os seus ombros. Ele não conseguia respirar. O homem fez um pequeno som, perdido na escuridão da boca feminina. Ambas as mãos de Hermione seguravam o seu rosto agora – mais duro e brutal. Ele gemia coisas sobre a língua dela, coisas que eram fragmentadas no desespero feminino.

Então, os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se no seu cabelo, sob a sua cabeça, e, finalmente, afastaram-na.

Ambos arfavam, corados e Hermione insistia em pressionar os seus corpos juntos.

- É isso? É disso que você precisa? – ele balbuciou e ela respondeu voltando a atacar os seus lábios.

Ele sorriu contra a boca feminina, como se ela fosse uma criança e ele fosse um pote de doces e, por isso, tudo fosse aceitável. Um braço seu circulou-a pela cintura enquanto o outro era usado como apoio para erguer-se.

Hermione envolveu-o com os membros, prendendo-se a ele enquanto o homem a carregava para dentro da casa, a porta batendo após a passagem deles. Não chegaram muito além da sala, onde ele caiu aos poucos até depositá-la em um tapete. A garota moveu-se, sem ao menos considerar que aquilo poderia ser desconfortável. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada além dos lábios masculinos em sua garganta. Oh, deus, ela pensou. Ele beijou o seu pescoço, descendo. Ela ergueu-se suavemente, apoiando as mãos atrás, querendo sentir mais dele. O Lorde riu contra a pele feminina. Hermione tremeu, usando uma mão para puxar a camisa dele.

- Hm? – o homem murmurou, ainda entre beijos, aproximando-se dos seios dela.

A garota puxou o tecido, úmido por culpa dela, mais insistentemente.

Ele afastou-se e Hermione pôde vê-lo sorrir. Lentamente, ele retirou a camisa de cor clara. Ela ofegou. O calor queimava o seu interior impiedosamente. O fôlego dela prendeu-se na garganta diante da visão do peito pálido e fornido. Hermione observou o corpo diante de si, o contraste das calças escuras com a pele de mármore, a linha dos quadris masculinos que desapareciam sob o tecido em direção a lugares que ela nunca havia visto. Ela podia ver os pêlos descendo em direção à entreperna masculina e desejou beijar o caminho que eles formavam.

Sua mente não conseguia conceber nada além do que eles estavam prestes a fazer, seu cérebro não passava de uma massa pulsante que a instigava a fazer coisas muito, muito feias com ele.

Aproveitando a distância entre os corpos, ela afastou a blusa larga de material cru que usava antes de voltar a beijá-lo com renovada ferocidade. O Lorde traçou um caminho baixo, seguindo em direção aos seus seios. Assim, que os alcançou, parou e a garota gemeu em desapontamento. Ele mordeu a pele logo a cima do seu seio esquerdo e ela gemeu, sentindo a umidade formar-se novamente. Então ele curvou-se, traçando a lateral feminina com seus lábios.

- Oh, deus – ela resfolegou. Ninguém a havia tocado daquela forma e o resultado ia direto para o centro dela.

Os lábios masculinos subiram até plantar-se entre os globos dela e a única coisa que a jovem conseguia pensar era que ele deveria estar sugando os seus mamilos. Ele chupou e mordicou a pele em direção ao seu estômago e a garota estremeceu com a sensação do cabelo dele contra os seus seios.

Hermione laçou-o com suas pernas e puxou-o para si. A força e o ângulo fizeram com que ela deitasse-se novamente. Estava prestes a puxar a cabeça dele para si quando as mãos masculinas subiram a sua saia até acumulá-la ao redor da sua cintura. Ele mordeu-a a poucos centímetros dos seus lábios inchados e Hermione apertou suas pernas ao redor dele, tentado controlar o grito que se acumulava em seu peito. Ele continuou, beijando a linha que separava a sua perna do seu centro, mordiscando e lambendo, fazendo-a tremer. Os dedos femininos apertaram o tecido macio do tapete, tentando manter o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava.

Ela estava queimando de dentro para fora e o Lorde ainda nem a havia tocado nos lugares que ela estava prestes a implorar que ele explorasse.

A garota conseguia sentir-se escorregadia com os seus próprios sucos, mas nem isso parecia suficiente para despertar a vergonha que deveria estar escondida e enevoada em alguma parte de sua mente. O Lorde mordeu com força o topo da sua cocha direita e as pernas femininas se partiram, os olhos castanhos abertos pela surpresa que o prazer associado à dor lhe trazia. Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu os orbes impossivelmente verdes observando-a intensamente. Hermione não fazia idéia do que ele estava vendo, mas o olhar que portava fazia o seu interior apertar-se em antecipação.

Ele grunhiu no fundo da garganta, movendo-se para perto do centro dela, como se fosse tomá-la na boca, seus olhos não deixavam os castanhos. Hermione deixou-se cair, sem coragem de observá-lo enquanto ele vestia aquela máscara de fome.

Ela estava na beirada, sua mente implorando que ele a tocasse, que terminasse com a agonia. Sentiu o ar que o homem exalava fazer cócegas na sua cocha e gemeu. Então, repentinamente, uma pequena rajada fresca foi soprada sobre a sua pele sensível, úmida e inflamada e todos os pensamentos dela sumiram.

Suas mãos encontraram os fios escuros dele – macios entre os seus dedos – e ela puxou-o em direção à sua boca. Quando o tinha no lugar que queria – preso entre os seus lábios – passou a correr as palmas pelo peito masculino, delineando-o, finalmente. Era sufocante e viciante, mas a única coisa que Hermione conseguia fazer era correr um caminho de beijos e lambidas do seu pescoço ao seu peito.

Ouviu-o gemer suavemente e os dedos ásperos pararam o trabalho das mãos femininas, segurando-a pelos punhos.

- Não, não. Se queremos fazer o que eu tenho em mente, isso não está ajudando.

- Por favor – ela arfou contra o peitoral dele, fresco contra a bochecha corada dela. Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

- "Por favor"?

- Por favor, me toque.

Foi um espanto para ambos o quão coordenada havia ficado a fala dela. Os olhos esmeraldinos estreitaram-se e ele deitou-se completamente sobre ela, beijando-a profundamente. Entretanto, ela queria mais. Os quadris femininos foram de encontro a ele, suas unhas arranhando as cortas fornidas.

O Lorde tomou controle de suas mãos novamente, segurando-a contra o chão e sobre suas cabeças.

- Temos de nos controlar.

Hermione queria pensar o que ele pretendia com essa frase, mas os seus pensamentos eram muitos mais carnais e muito menos filosóficos no momento. Debateu-se um pouco, querendo-se livre, mas sua luta foi fútil quando, sem intenção, sua cocha bateu contra o volume dentro das calças dele. Ele estava rígido contra ela, separados apenas pelo tecido fino. Isso fê-la apertar-se mais contra o corpo sobre si. Ele empurrou os quadris dela para baixo com os seus próprios, prendendo-a contra o chão. Hermione arqueou a coluna e gemeu, sentindo os efeitos de toda a caminhada em seus músculos cansados e doloridos.

Queria mais dele.

Finalmente os lábios masculinos fizeram o caminho em direção aos seus seios, tomando um mamilo rígido em sua boca. A garota gemeu. Ele passou para o outro pico de pele escura e beijou-o, rolando-o com a língua. Se Hermione havia achado os seus pensamentos desordenados e enevoados antes, a sensação da boca quente e molhada dele contra si era suficiente para fazê-la acreditar-se louca.

Aos poucos as mãos dele soltaram-na, fazendo o caminho sobre o seu corpo, livrando-se da saia que ainda se acumulava, molhada, ao redor da sua cintura. As pernas dela foram afastadas e Hermione respirava rapidamente, sem saber se por antecipação ou nervosismo.

Ele deslizou um dedo entre as suas dobras e, de repente, ela não sentia mais medo, apenas necessidade. Ele circulou o seu clitóris, provocando-a, e ela não suportou, implorando que ele continuasse. O Lorde empurrou o dedo dentro da entrada úmida dela e Hermione gritou. O prazer era indescritível. Ele observou-a enquanto a garota arqueava as costas, completamente no controle. Ele precisava fazê-la alcançar o clímax apenas com os seus dedos, mesmo que quisesse afundar-se nela. Iria explorá-la, tomar tudo com cautela e resolver o probleminha que a jovem tinha com feitiços.

Ele a estava bombeando com os seus dedos, escorregadios com os sucos dela. O Lorde conseguia sentir o quão estreita ela era. Percebeu, enquanto observava o rosto corado, como era inocente. Deveria haver uma explicação para toda a situação, ele precisava apenas encontrá-la. Com isso em mente, aprumou os seus movimentos, deslizando um segundo dedo para dentro do canal. Ela era tão apertada que mal permitia a entrada e o rapaz conseguia senti-la contrair-se ao seu redor.

Hermione arfava sentindo o dedo dele escorregar para dentro e para fora. Ela nunca havia imaginado sentir algo do gênero. Era uma benção. Não sabia se havia alguma sensação que conseguisse equiparar o prazer que sentia no momento, como se cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. Então, senti-o deslizando o segundo dedo e sibilou pela dor. Conseguia sentir a pressão dele esticando-a e preenchendo-a. Ele bombeava mais rápido, mais profundo, enquanto ela arquejava pela dor. Mas havia algo erótico nela. Quanto mais ele se retraía e voltava a penetrá-la, mais o prazer se acumulava.

- Mh, oh – gemeu, incoerente.

Então, o Lorde parou, seus dedos ainda fundos dentro dela. O polegar trabalhou o seu clitóris inchado e a mente dela viu nada além de cores, seus olhos fechados enquanto ela movia os quadris. Ele voltou a penetrá-la, batendo com o dedo contra o acúmulo de nervos e, repentinamente, o orgasmo estava ali. Tudo parecia explodir e ela estava gritando, seus quadris movendo-se incontrolavelmente, mas ele não parava. Enquanto o clímax a atingia, ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela, escorregadios, e circulou o clitóris. O corpo feminino explodiu em uma nova onda de prazer.

- Deus, oooooooh, oh, deus.

As mãos femininas estavam descontroladas, uma arranhava as costas dele, outra se agarrava ao tapete. O Lorde continuou trabalhando o seu clitóris e era quase prazer demais. Ele penetrou novamente o centro convulsivo, com mais força, e ela não sabia mais o que era cima e o que era baixo. Os movimentos continuavam e Hermione não sabia se mantinha as pernas afastadas ou se as fechava pelo prazer quase asfixiante. Os dedos entraram uma última vez, acertando o ponto certo, fazendo-a arquear-se de prazer, antes de libertarem-na enquanto o Lorde engolia os seus gemidos com um beijo.

**-o-**

* * *

Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas.

See y'all,

Tia Nozes.


End file.
